


Devilish Partner

by Promise_Worthy



Series: Do Over [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Canon Divergence - Lucifer (TV) Season 04, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Minor Character Death, Post-Betrayal, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: What were to happen if Chloe had died when the bombers were at Lux and she covered Lucifer with her body?What would she do if she woke up back toward the ending of the pilot episode of Lucifer, where she was shot, and found her Devilish Partner at her hospital bed?And more importantly, what will Chloe Decker do with the second chance she's been given to be with the Devil himself?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134533
Comments: 41
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well ladies and gentleman, this is an alternate story idea to my Do Over fic. 
> 
> I do not own Lucifer. He belongs to DC. *sigh* wish I did own him. 
> 
> Any who, I apologise for not being around as of late. 
> 
> Chapters may come in slower as I finally started school again. But I do hope this small prologue makes up for my absence. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get chapter 1 out by tomorrow. Fingers crossed.

Chloe knew other than the sharp pain of large shards of glass digging its way into the flesh of her back. She laid on top of Lucifer, keeping him covered with her body no matter the risk to her own life. She hated herself for her betrayal. For harming her partner who indeed had been the devil this entire time with working with him. And if she was given the chance, she'd make it up to him. Though she knew it was not to be. Pools of blood was trickling out of her body, and by the time help arrive, it didn't look good for her in the slightest. 

So with what she expected to be her dying breath, she spoke, her all slurred from the pain. "L-Lucifer . . . I-I'm sorry . . ." 

She could hear him hum in the dark. Was it dark? Or was it from the blood loss that she couldn't see any thing. And the cold? Was it from her injuries as well? Or was it because, she was dying? No matter the reason, she shut her eyes as waves of peace washed over her, and taking her far from her place at Lux . . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry I took a bit of time getting this out. But school started back up for me shortly after I posted the prologue. So with that updates will be slow. Hope you enjoy.

Chloe Decker moaned, her head bubbling with a migraine, and her eyes blinking as they adjusted to the light of the hospital. Her one shoulder wrapped up in gauze from her bullet wound surprised her. The last thing she knew is being stabbed by glass, not shot. 

Off to the side, she heard him speak. That warm, pleasant voice of her long time partner. Lucifer Morningstar. "Well look who's back." 

She blinked, and blinked some more. Not quite ready to believe that something was a miss. Or maybe she knew the truth behind her situation that she was not ready to face as she faced the true face of the Devil himself. 'Had that really happened?' she asked herself. 'Or had that all just been a dream?' an overly real dream she kept thinking as she looked into his very warm, familiar brown eyes she grown accustomed to every morning making breakfast. 

If she had traveled back in time, was this a second chance? Would Lucifer understand and except her apology if she was able to explain her side of things? Whatever reason she was doing back here, she wasn't about the gift horse in the mouth. For now, she would just try and piece together if it was all real, then move on from there. With a soft croak, she asked as clearly as possible. Just as she done the firt time around. "How long have I been out?" 

Lucifer sighed, his eyes going soft at the mere thought of providing justice to Delilah's murderer. Who knew the Devil could have a soft side? And why did humanity seem to have Lucifer all wrong. Chloe thought herself to be stupid to even have considered betraying her partner. "Three years." 

She knew what was coming up, but kept at it anyways. "What?" 

She couldn't help but join in his laughter. Why she spent so much time worrying over him possibly being delusional was beyond her. Now that she knew who he is, everything odd about the ma- the fallen angel in front of her made sense. And who knew the devil was such a fan of innuendos. "You're such an ass." 

"Why thank you." He said, more than please with his smug self. 

"He was firing at you. Why aren't you more dead?" Obviously Chloe knew the answer, she just couldn't help repeat the most memorable moment of her life. Meeting the literal devil of hell himself. 

And as she got a better look at him, she could see just how amused he was by her question. Though something troubled her. With Jimmy, he hadn't bled. And more than one occasion she had seen him bleed. As he had told her himself, then when close to her, he became vunerable. So why wasn't that the case now? It hardly made any real sense. "You're having a very hard time with the immortal thing aren't you?" 

"What happened with Jimmy?" What more did Chloe have to do then to just, continue on. She wouldn't be able to lie to Lucifer. He certainly learned about her fast enough to see through all the little walls she built up since palmetto. And it was strange to think of the devil having her back from day one when Dan didn't. 

"Jimmy? Jimmy got what he deserved." Lucifer said, sounding like he could vomit just from saying the vile man's name. He truly didn't like anyone messing with someone innocent. Didn't he? And maybe it was true. Lucifer himself wasn't evil. He just punishes evil. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you didn't help me. So thank you." Thank you for having my back for so many years is what she really wanted to tell him. That and so much more. But how would the devil take the news? That she had come from the future just short a few minutes after she died as she bled out trying to protect him. 

She talked with him more. Asking him about the little things. Like what was his favorite thing to play on the piano. He perked up at her questions about himself, his ego being stroked when Chloe is certain that there was something else he wanted her to stroke. Dare she say that she possibly wouldn't mind in the least if he asked her to? 

Then there was Trixie. Seeing her daughter at such a small age again really did things to her heart. She would have to start thinking up a vacation or two with her little monkey. In fact a vacation right about now didn't sound so bad. But to be sure, maybe cross off rome from her list. The last thing she wanted to do was run into father kinley again. 

Lucifer retreated his way to Lux after his small visit with the Detective. He couldn't pin point it, or put a name to it, but something in his Dtective changed. It was like she seen some odd years, and was looking very worn out. And if he had to guess, it either had to do with that Douche husband of hers, or looking after the offspring. 

And though he didn't like thinking over much in the memories of his younger siblings, he could definitely remember the times he grew worn out from looking after them. 

Perhaps he would drop by her home sometime. Just to make life a little easier for her. From all the hard work she did, and the fact she allowed him to join her side in finding Delilah's killer, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to do more for her. And he couldn't even stop to figure out why. He did after all have a night club to run. 

Maze was in a mood of course. Not at all pleased with him partnering up with a cop. Though she found it highly amusing that he would care so much over a human he hadn't known all that long. Why should he care if she died from a bullet wound or not? And that was the question of the evening. 

Why did he, Lucifer Morningstar care about this Detective Chloe Decker? Perhaps a drink or more and some well desevered sleep would help solve that riddle out. So by one am, he slinked away from the club, and turned in much earlier than expected. His energy had drained rather quickly. And by the time his head hit the pillows on his bed, Lucifer knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chloe. Crime solving devil it makes sense. Don't over think it. 
> 
> Lol. Lucifer feels something for Chloe or thinks he does. You know, I always wondered if from day one what it would be like for him to be vunerable with Chloe after she got shot. This is that result of that thought. I swear, I'll try to update again when I can. Cross fingers. 
> 
> Please stay safe, and wear a mask.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Should I go on? Should I quit while ahead? Drop some comments down below. 
> 
> Also, stay safe, and please, be sure to wear a mask.


End file.
